Body Heat
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd and Marty get closer in an attempt to stay warm after they are stranded in Llantana Mountains following a plane crash.


Body Heat

AN: This one shot is inspired by the following lyrics by Barenaked Ladies. Todd and Marty are stranded in the shack that they found in the snow storm after Todd's plane crashed in Llantana Mountain. This story is told from Todd's point of view. It is what I wish would have happened.

"I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time" (Lyrics from Barenaked Ladies "Falling For the First Time")

I fought my way back to the little shack that Marty and I had been using for refuge. The snow was coming down so hard and there wasn't any sign that would give me hope that we would be rescued.

"Marty?" I called through chattering teeth as I opened the door. There was no sign of her and I began to get frantic. What if she had gone out into the storm to look for help? She could be anywhere but I had to look for her. The thought of her dying out in the snow frozen and alone was unacceptable. If we were going to die...then we were going to die together.

"MARTY," I shouted her name over and over again as I wandered around looking for any sign of her. I had been walking for miles when I tripped over something. I looked down and saw Marty...she was unconscious and had almost been buried under the snow.

It took all the energy that I had left to unbury her, but I was determined to make it back to our tiny shelter with her. I picked her up in my arms and fought my way back to our shack.

I carried her inside...she was frozen but she was still alive. There was nothing to start a fire with and I was desparate to save her. If we were going to die...I wanted her to be conscious when I said goodbye to her. I had no other choice...I had to remove our clothes and use body heat to keep her warm.

I removed her wet clothing and took mine off as well and took her into my arms. Her skin felt like fire next to mine...she probably had a fever.

"Marty? Come on wake up. There's so much that I want to tell you."

"Todd?" Marty stated as she open up her beautiiful eyes and stared at me. "What happened?"

"I found you out in the snow, I'm sorry but body heat was my only means of keeping you warm. Listen Marty, I don't know if we're going to make it out of this, but I need you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you."

"I love you too. I've always loved you and I forgive you for everything. The first time that we made love...I knew that you were my soulmate. It was the most incredible, amazing, experience. Make love to me Todd. If we're going to die...I want my last memories to be of loving you."

"You probably have a fever. You're delusional Marty...you don't know what you're asking?"

"Please Todd...I need you," Marty pleaded with me.

Marty forgave me and she admitted that she still loved me even after all the years that we were apart. Today... it was like I had fallen in love with her all over again and I didn't want her last memories of being intimate with me to be the night that I raped her. If we were going to die then I didn't want her to doubt how much I loved her.

I kissed her neck as I inserted my fingers into her inviting Vagina. She let out moans of pleasure as I found her clit. I flicked it a couple of times bringing her close to the edge.

"I want you inside of me when I cum," Marty pleaded.

I withdrew my fingers and inserted my penis into the tight, wet walls that her Vagina provided. I thrust in and out of her faster and faster until we had both reached our climaxes.

"I want to stay inside of you while we fall asleep," I stated as I brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"I love you Todd," Marty stated as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Marty," I stated as I laid my head against her chest and closed my eyes. I had given up on surviving. Marty and I had said our goodbyes, in the most perfect, sensual way possible and I was ready to die.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard somebody shouting. I opened up my eyes and saw Blair and Patrick glaring at us.

"Our plane was stranded and we were so cold. I had to use body heat to keep us alive." I explained. "Marty? Wake up, Patrick and Blair have come to help us," I stated as I rolled off of her.

"Patrick?" Marty asked as she fluttered her eyes awake.

"Margaret, did he rape you?"

"No...he didn't do anything wrong. We made love and I don't have any regrets," she stated as she looked into my eyes.

"God you two make me sick. Get dressed Bo will be here soon, I'm going to go wait outside," Patrick stated.

"Wait Patrick, I'm coming with you." Blair stated.

"Did you mean it? You don't have any regrets?"

"I love you Todd and I'm not going to regret that. I'm not going to regret what we shared in this snow storm."

"Me either," I stated as I kissed her. We put on our clothes and headed back out into the storm and it wasn't long before we were headed back to Llanview.


End file.
